powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha Campbell
:For the movie version of this character, see Aisha Campbell (movie) }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Ninja Ranger |label= Yellow Ranger (II) Yellow Ninja Ranger |ranger1=Yellow Ranger (II) |ranger2=Yellow Ninja Ranger |color1=yellow |color2=yellow |name= Aisha Campbell |gender=Female |season=Mighty Morphin |color=Yellow |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode=The Ninja Encounter (1) |lastepisode=Aisha Campbell Returns! |numberofepisodes= 64 (Mighty Morphin) 8 (Alien Rangers) 1 (Hyper Force) 73 (Overall) |casts=Karan Ashley "Sicily" (child)}} Aisha Campbell was the second Yellow Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger or Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History Capture by Goldar Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, originally attended Stone Canyon High School. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller-blading in the park in Angel Grove when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy Oliver were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller-blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Adam and Rocky gave her a boost up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. Aisha and Kimberly stopped the stroller just in time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. Lord Zedd had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to capture Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed it into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got Rocky and Adam released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, whose bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Billy. Aisha and her friends witnessed this, so Tommy and Kimberly revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were then brought before Zordon, who swore Aisha, Rocky, and Adam to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identities. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Zedd's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Zordon and Alpha were able to retrieve her, Rocky and Adam before they succumbed to the same signal, allowing Aisha to use her technical experience from working at a radio station to repair a device Billy had created that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal, the machine having been dropped and damaged before Billy could use it himself. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Rocky, Adam and Aisha took their places on the team. Aisha became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to Angel Grove High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and damaging of the Power Coins, Aisha received the Yellow Ninja Ranger powers from Ninjor, controlling the Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Yellow Shogunzord. During her time on the team, Aisha played a particularly crucial role in the defeat of the powerful monster Hate Master, as she was the only Ranger to escape his initial attack to turn the other Rangers against each other and even managed to resist a direct assault against her when she was alone. Personality Aisha is a very big-hearted girl, with a strong body and mind. Aisha is very strong, but agile, and always finds time for her friends. She is shown to be very musical, and intelligent. Unfortunately, Aisha does not always apply herself to schoolwork, preferring the great duties of a power ranger instead. Aisha sometimes teaches karate in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, but since she loves little children, babysits as well. Aisha is very courageous, and willing to take on any monster to save her friends. Aisha prefers to fight without her zord, but usually has to anyways. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Departure When Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile, reverted time and transformed the Rangers into kids again (sans Kimberly, who left to train for the Pan Globals in Florida), the Rangers were sent into different time periods in different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Aisha's quest, she was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Young Aisha met a young girl named Tanya Sloan, and managed to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Aisha stayed in Africa, offering to use her veterinary knowledge to try and help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Aisha sent young Tanya back to the Command Center, in the state that they were then in, with the Zeo sub-crystal in her place, aware that she would alter the course of her family's history by doing so. Aisha regained her adult form when the crystal was reformed. The next and last time Aisha would be heard from was when she sent a letter and the tiki Auric to Tanya, who was living with the current Pink Ranger, Aisha's friend Katherine Hillard, much the same way Kimberly lived with her before. Legacy of Power Aisha was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Yellow Ranger - Yellow Ninja Ranger= As The Yellow Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in her suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the yellow is replaced with a stronger more metallic yellow. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} Appearances ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 38: "The Lore of Auric" * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power }} Appearances in other media * A Yellow Ranger appears in Power Rangers Unite, though it is not specified if it is him or Trini Kwan. * An alternate version of Aisha with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. * An alternate version of Aisha with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). *Aisha appears in the Twitch RPG Series Power Rangers HyperForce, with Karan Ashley reprising her role. Notes *Aisha is the first Bear Ranger (after receiving her Ninja Power). *Aisha was written off the show because Karan Ashley decided she could not handle the production scheduling. Karan was promised 10 episodes but was given a lesser amount. *Aisha's decision to stay in the African village left an unanswered time paradox in the series. While Aisha did in fact alter the time line, it seemed not to have changed history as it should have. As Aisha decided to stay in Africa to cure the hostile animals and grew up to her current age while there, in reality, when time was restored, she would never have arrived in Angel Grove with Rocky and Adam and would never had replaced Trini as the Yellow Ranger, and so would never have been sent to find the Zeo Crystal fragment to give to Tanya. **It is unclear if the Rangers should have any memories of her, as she would never have joined the team, or if their memories were kept intact by their ninja powers and, as children, they still remembered their adult lives, with the memories remaining unchanged after the timeline was altered. **All of this could be explained as the writing staff either not thinking deeply enough about it or simply not wanting to delve too deeply into it and thus confuse the viewers. See Also *Daigoro Kumano - First Sentai Yellow replacement. *Maria Nagisa - First replacement for a female Sentai Ranger. *Jun Yabuki - First female Sentai Yellow replacement. *Miss Alicia - her great-great-great grandmother and Yellow Wild West Ranger. *Trini Kwan - The Ranger she replaced as the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. *Tanya Sloan - The Ranger that replaced her as a Yellow Ranger. Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers